


Last Sunset

by Kallia_Starsshine



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, The Old House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallia_Starsshine/pseuds/Kallia_Starsshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End Of Year 2011.<br/>Sauli and Adam are readying themselves to party hard tonight, but passion is sometimes stronger than reason...<br/>Plus, nature puts a handful of herself to get them into some sexy mood...<br/>In the end they come to the point of going out that night, but will there be the usual end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Archive Of Our Own Staff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Archive+Of+Our+Own+Staff), [The readers I hope will become mine too](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+readers+I+hope+will+become+mine+too).



> My gift for everyone in the archive and for the staff who welcomed me to join the pack... Thank you!
> 
> I didn't intend to give up this fiction like that, it was, and still is, supposed to have a follow-up, a sort of chapter two which take the story to its natural conclusion... There has to be, yet the real life kept me away from this paper kid of mine XXD 
> 
> What else can I say, being new in the archive?  
> Have a good reading :D  
> Thanks and three kissess
> 
> Kallia Stars^^

"You need more time yet, Rakas?" Sauli finds Adam’s slowness in getting out of the bathroom so annoying but… Even if it costed him a night in jail cursing hangovers, the singer still is his love for life.  
They have to get ready for the New Year’s Eve party anyway… Both Adam’s family and the extended Glamily will get to Leila’s to wait for the new year…  
Why on Hearth does he have to spend in the bathroom the double of the time needed to write a song, which is much already? The Finnish doesn’t have an answer…  
"You know I love you when you don’t answer me, do you?" the tone of Sauli’s voice is a bit unnerved: he still has to get a shower and is worried ‘bout being late. "Listen, I’m going to the pool… Join me there when you’ve finished" he ends not knowing if his mate heard him or not.  
So Sauli Koskinen reaches the patio to enjoy the last sunrays of the December 31st 2011.  
Laying on a tanning bed, his eyes closed, he thinks about the past year, spent with Adam and his highs and lows, both artistic and daily life long… And to the just past Christmas spent in Finland with his own familly and Adam… And to that crappiest night… How did it begin? Jetlag(his)+sauna(ours)+glögg+lichen staple(his?)=spend the night in a drunken tank…

And he must’ve been fallen asleep, since opening his eyes Sauli finds the most sensual lips he’s ever kissed so close to his own: the freckled, pulpy, wonderful lips of his man, sneaky smiling at him.  
"Mmm… It’s you here…" the Finnish stretches himself to the sitting position…  
"Where should I be if you asked me to tell you when I’d finished…" the singer asks with a teasing smile on his face, dressed in bathrobe as well as Sauli, sit on his talons near his treasure, his little blond Santa’s elf.  
\- Paskat, you heard me then!! … replying’s not an option, isn’t it? - Sauli complains with no voice always staring at Adam’s lips.  
Adam, worried, goes like «I know, all those freckles…», but Sauli, slilghtly irritated, replies "Will you please shut up, tyhmä??" and then sticks his nervous lips to the ones that always send him to Heavens.  
The singer, detaching himself from the kiss to take a breath raises his head and… "Honey, Look!!"  
Sauli’s eyes reach Adam’s to look at the hot red sky the sun dying on the desert is giving to this end of year, with the clouds the Santa Ana brought to the sea painting strange white shapes on it. Then they go back again to Adam’s eyes, so dangerously near to the most lustful lips all over the planet… according to him, at least…  
"So wonderful, don’t you find?" Adam whispers while laying himself down next to Sauli…  
The Finnish nods, silent, and "It looks like a fire…" he whispers back a little later holding to the singer’s chest, and letting the bathrobe unncovering his leg thanks to the movement and the unfastened belt.  
Adam can’t refrain from strongly squeezing Sauli’s buttock leaving the print of his five fingers on his flesh.  
Sauli answers back with a hot passionate kiss, so that when the two hold back to take a breath, they both pant heavily and both Little Adam and Little Sauli claim for caring out loud.  
Adam fools around "A fire… Yeha… Let’s call the fire brigade…" with Sauli still crouched onto his chest.  
"You say it easy… Who wants to stay apart from these lips?" Sauli says, the more and more aroused.  
"mmm… Fuck true… And who wants to stay apart from these cheeks?" Adam answers back, not less aroused, while keeping on squeezing Sauli’s ass.  
The first to stand up, back to reality, is Sauli, aware that they have to get ready for the party and that he still has to have a shower first.  
"Rakas… I still have to have my shower and you… you don’t want to have one more, dont’you?" Adam looks back at him hungrily staring at his ass.  
"But it doesn’t mean the end, m?" Adam asks hopefully with a puppy-eyed glance.  
Sauli smiles maliciously, putting a last kiss, as chaste as it can be, on the outrageously sexy lips of the singer "Let’s talk ‘bout it next year Rakas"

THE END… ??

**Author's Note:**

> A shortest about the two words of Finnish I used.
> 
> Vittu is like "Shit!" in English, exclamation of disappointment, tyhmä equals the English "stupid"... If I got it right...
> 
> Lovely Finnberts over there, let me know!! xoxo
> 
> As all writers, you know, I'm STARVING for feedback and kudos, so let me know what you think of this new author in town XXD. Respectful criticism will be fully appreciated...


End file.
